


Recipe for Love

by flickawhip



Category: Stranger Than Fiction (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen finally moves in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recipe for Love

Ana and Karen have finally moved in. Ana still curls tightly against Karen, she shivers occasionally and buries her face deep into Karen's neck. Karen smiles, kisses her, comforts her as gently as possible. They spend many nights tucked into one another and yet, when Ana gets up early to start on the food for the bakery, it always takes Karen a while to wake up. She stretches, forces herself upright and follows Ana down. Ana has been working on teaching her some recipes and, even as she stands yawning and waits for the kettle to boil, she's eager to start to help her lover. 

Once she has had her coffee she moves to work the pastry, glancing over at Ana with a smile. They have got to the point where Karen is able to make the bases for the food. She takes her time to fold the pastry, working it out. Ana smiles again and moves closer, the two share a slow kiss and Ana smiles. 

"I think we've done enough prep..."

Karen smiles and follows her upstairs.


End file.
